I'll be Home for Christmas
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Sakumo menyerahkan gelas berisi cognag pada Kakashi dan Obito, lalu duduk di sofa untuk menikmati miliknya, “mereka bilang, setiap orang memiliki malaikat penjaganya sendiri-sendiri." Christmas fict, AU, KakaKure and friendship!KakaObi. Enjoy.


**Pairing** : Friendship KakaObiIru, KakaKure, slight ObiRin dan IruShizu

**Genre** : Supranatural, Friendship

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : AU, angkatan udara, tim penyelamat

**A/N** : AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA NI PENPIK. Soal terbang2nya, jangan percaya ama saya ya. Surveynya rada kurang, jadi adegan terbang2an helikopternya... NGARANG huahaha. Kalo Aria baca, kayaknya dia langsung nyadar ini idenya dari film India mana (rofl). Eniweyy, oga2 menjadi hadiah Natal yang berkesan. Oh ya, sebenernya ini based on true story loh ;)

Enjoy!

.

"Kau tahu kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk pulang, Nak." pria separuh baya itu menghindar dari lontaran confetti yang dilakukan anak kecil di seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Ia tertawa kecil ketika dua anak perempuan berlarian mengitari tubuhnya dan pergi begitu saja. Sakumo Hatake menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali konsentrasi pada gagang telepon yang menghubungkannya dengan markas besar angkatan udara, "sungguh, cuaca sedang buruk."

Di seberang sana, tawa renyah terdengar, "Tak apa, Ayah. Percuma Ayah dijuluki si taring putih kalau anaknya tak bisa menang melawan badai salju." pemuda berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu mencoba berkelakar sekaligus menenangkan sang ayah, "aku akan tiba di malam Natal. Tenang saja, aku tidak sendirian. Obito bersamaku."

"Begitukah?" mendadak, suara yang tadinya terdengar tenang dan berwibawa berubah menjadi antusias, "kalau begitu, aku akan meminta bibimu membuatkan cake buah. Siapa lagi yang kau ajak berkunjung?" Sakumo tahu Obito sangat baik. Bahkan bisa dibilang kalau pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha itu sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hatake. Obito adalah sahabat karib anak tunggalnya semenjak keduanya berumur tiga tahun sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi pilot seperti sekarang.

"Hanya Obito saja. Dia akan segera kembali ke Uchiha Mansion sesampainya di rumah kita." jawab sang putra sambil sesekali menoleh ke sekitarnya. Beberapa helikopter sudah siap meluncur, dan lapangan terbang ini akan sangat ramai, "Ayah, kurasa aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Banyak helikopter akan lepas landas."

Sakumo mengangguk, walau ia tahu putranya tak bisa melihat. Pria gaek itu menghela nafas, "Semoga Tuhan selalu bersamamu, Nak. Ingat, kalau badai menghebat, kau benar-benar tak perlu memaksakan diri. Katakan itu pada Obito."

"Ya, Ayah. Aku mengerti." jawaban singkat diikuti kekehan tawa. Si pemuda berambut perak tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya begitu khawatir, "sampai jumpa di malam Natal." terburu, diletakkannya gagang telepon kembali. Ketika berada di lapangan terbang, alat komunikasi yang diizinkan hanyalah beberapa telepon koin yang terdapat di ruang kontrol. Si pemuda kini tak mau membuang waktunya, dan berlari kecil menuju salah satu helikopter yang disandari oleh sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Hei, Paman bilang apa saja padamu?" tanya Obito sambil membetulkan posisi berdirinya. Tak lagi ia bersandar dan melipat tangan di depan dada, "apa ada ocehan semacam jangan-paksakan-pulang-kalau-badai-salju-menggila atau sejenisnya?"

Mendengar hal itu, lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil, "Kau sangat hafal ayahku."

"Kau pikir berapa kali aku menginap di rumahmu dan diceramahi oleh tuan Sakumo Hateke, eh?" Obito ikut tertawa, "kurasa kita harus bergegas, Kakashi." pemilik rambut hitam itu melemparkan helm pada sahabatnya dan lebih dahulu masuk ke helikopter. Obito menyalakan mesin, memastikan semua baik-baik saja untuk memulai patroli di sekitar kaki gunung, "semoga tak ada yang berbuat bodoh dengan main ski di cuaca seburuk ini.."

Kakashi tidak menanggapi ocehan standard sahabatnya. Ia memakai helmnya dalam diam, duduk di sebelah Obito yang hari itu memegang giliran kemudi. Baling-baling raksasa berputar, membawa F-16 itu melayang rendah dan menerbangkan serpihan salju di sekitarnya. Kacamata hitam ia kenakan, bersiap memulai patroli udara dari atas helikopter yang melayang dengan kecepatan 1200 mph. Petualangan baru mereka akan dimulai pagi hari ini.

Perkenalkan, _Squadron Leader_ Hatake Kakashi dari kesatuan Angkatan Udara Jepang.

**.**

**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

**by : 15205060**

**.**

Obito sesekali melirik cemas pada Kakashi, yang dibalas dengan tatapan sama khawatir dari sahabat baiknya itu. Pemilik bola mata onyx itu tahu kalau konsentrasinya kini harus terfokus pada kemudi, namun rintihan seorang wanita di bagian belakang helikopter itu sedikit banyak membuatnya ingin menoleh. Barusan saja, mereka menemukan seorang wanita yang melambaikan tangan ke udara sambil berteriak lantang mencari pertolongan.

Demi Kristus, untunglah wanita itu mengenakan warna yang kontras dengan salju sehingga mata awas Kakashi segera menemukannya.

Rekan terbangnya langsung membelokkan arah F-16 yang ia kemudikan, dan Kakashi tak membuang waktu lagi. Segera ia mengikatkan tali ke pinggangnya, lalu turun dengan bergelantungan pada tali tersebut. Obito menghentikan laju helikopter dan membuatnya melayang di atas ketinggian sepuluh meter sementara Kakashi turun perlahan. Syukurlah wanita itu tidak kehilangan kesadaran maupun akal sehat. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya Kakashi tidak perlu menenangkan korbannya.

Setelah ia memeluk erat sang korban, Obito menarik tali tersebut dan membawa kedua orang itu naik ke atas helikopter. Angin kencang cukup membuat wanita malang itu berteriak tertahan menahan sakit di kakinya. Dan kini, Kakashi sudah kembali ke kursinya sementara si wanita sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam ransel besarnya. Di balik balutan kain hitam itu, juga di balik kulit kuning langsat dan daging, terdapat tulang betis yang patah. Namun tetntu, wanita itu cukup tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap kakinya.

"Saranku, jangan banyak bergerak." Kakashi mengatakannya dengan nada cemas, "kita akan sampai rumah sakit sebentar lagi. Atau, ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Mendengar Kakashi bicara padanya, si wanita menoleh. Ia membuka kacamata ski dan topi rajutannya, menampakkan keseluruhan wajahnya. Bola mata semerah darah kini menatap langsung pada Kakashi, dan sejujurnya pemuda pemilik rambut silver itu sedikit terkejut akan keelokan paras wanita itu. Bibir penuh milik si wanita membuka, "Aku harus membebat kakiku atau tulang betisku akan benar-benar putus." ucapnya dengan tenang, walau masih merintih kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kau minta Kakashi melakukannya, Nona." saran Obito sambil sedikit menoleh, "kami dari kesatuan regu penolong dan cukup terlatih untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama. Kakashi, ada kotak P3K di dekat tangan kanan Nona itu, pakai saja apa yang ada di dalamnya."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, Nona.."

"Yuuhi." potong si wanita dengan nada tegas, "Yuuhi Kurenai dari kesatuan dokter yang menangani Angkatan Darat." ia mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada apa yang dimaksud Obito, dan benar saja ada sebuah kotak putih dengan lambang palang merah di dekat tangannya. Ini jelas jauh lebih membantu ketibang harus mengobrak-abrik isi ranselnya dulu, "tenanglah, aku bisa menangani ini.." desis Kurenai sambil membuka kotak tersebut, "..sendirian."

"Demi Tuhan, Nona Yuuhi." Obito yang memang banyak omong itu kembali angkat bicara, "apa yang membuat kakimu sampai seperti itu?" karena ia tidak melihat peralatan ski atau sejenisnya.

Kurenai mendelik, "Tergelincir." jawabnya singkat.

Mendengar hal itu, Obito dan Kakashi hanya bisa berpandangan dan angkat bahu. Wanita macam apa berada sendirian di kaki gunung dalam cuaca begini? Terutama Kakashi, yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana seorang dokter militer membebat cideranya sendiri. Masalahnya, ini bukanlah sekedar memar atau bilur, tapi fraktura terbuka. Menelan ludah, Hatake muda ini tidak mengerti bagaimana wanita itu bisa tetap fokus walau melihat tulang betisnya sedikit mencuat keluar dari kulit begitu. Merasa diperhatikan, Kurenai melirik ke arah Kakashi dan melemparkan senyuman kecil.

"_Painkiller _yang kuminum sebelum kalian menemukanku sudah bereaksi." ujarnya dengan nada santai, lalu kembali mengurusi kakinya.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Jawaban itu sama sekali tidak menjawab.

.

"Kau mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?" goda Obito sambil meniupi isi mugnya berupa cairan coklat hangat, "aku berani bertaruh kau sempat memintanya."

Kakashi menggeleng, "Bagaimana aku sempat memintanya? Kau tidak lihat dia bersikeras ke UGD sendirian begitu?" balas si rambut perak sambil menyeruput minumannya. Agak sungkan membicarakan wanita itu lebih jauh.

Kepala regu penyelamat itu sedang duduk di sofa ruangan pribadinya, yang sengaja ia bagi dengan tangan kanannya, Uchiha Obito. Sebenarnya Obito memiliki ruangannya sendiri, namun ia sering bertandang ke ruangan atasannya itu untuk mengusir rasa bosan (atau kata lainnya, iseng mengganggu teman kecilnya). Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk menempati satu ruangan saja. Toh pada kenyataannya, hari-hari mereka lebih sering dihabiskan di atas helikopter. Mencari sosok-sosok yang membutuhkan mereka, menolong dan membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman. Tak jarang mereka berdua berhadapan langsung dengan maut.

Kembali pada kejadian tanggal 23 Desember pagi kemarin, Kakashi merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini semua. Tidak ada kabar lebih lanjut mengenai Yuuhi Kurenai yang pergi begitu saja setelah meminjam tongkat pertolongan pertama dari F-16 mereka. Wanita keras kepala yang tidak ingin diantar sampai ke depan pintu UGD, namun memilih ke sana sendirian dengan dalih 'segera kembali ke markas kalian'. Dan benar saja, kalau saja Obito dan Kakashi terlambat mengudara, maka mereka akan terjebak dalam badai salju.

"Aku bertanya pada temanku di Angkatan Darat." Kakashi meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja kaca di hadapannya, "ia tidak pernah mendengar nama Yuuhi Kurenai."

Mendengarnya, Obito hanya angkat bahu, "Ada banyak sekali dokter militer di Angkatan Darat, bagaimana bisa temanmu itu begitu yakin?"

"Kau benar, tapi.. Yah.." Kakashi ikut angkat bahu, "wanita secantik dia, mana mungkin Genma tidak pernah mengencaninya?"

"Wow, analisis hebat." Obito menyeruput coklat hangatnya, "dapat darimana itu? Spongebob Squarepats?" ejek si Uchiha sambil tertawa kecil.

Kakashi mendelik, namun tidak menginterupsi.

"_Listen, mr. Cassanova_." Obito yang sedari tadi duduk di lengan sofa kini berdiri, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping sahabatnya. Ia merangkul bahu atasannya tanpa ragu, "kau bahkan tidak tahu nama dokter yang menangani divisi pesawat tempur, kan? Jadi, hentikan pikiran negatifmu soal kalau-kalau wanita itu berbohong, oke?"

Anggukan adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Kakashi berikan pada Obito.

"_Good._" ditepuknya pundak sang atasan, "lagipula, kau bisa mengecek pihak rumah sakit mengenai keadaan Nona itu. Atau dengan jabatanmu, akan sangat mudah melacak seluruh nama dokter di angkatan apapun." lagi, Obito menyeruput isi mugnya, "walau aku khawatir kalau kau melakukannya.."

Kali ini, Kakashi menoleh dan mengerenyitkan dahi, "Kalau aku melakukannya?"

Obito meletakkan gelasnya di meja, lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "_Then you're in love, lad. Or worse_..." pemuda itu mengambil jarak dari Kakashi, takut kalau-kalau ia dilempar gelas, "..._you could be a stalker._"

Mata Kakashi langsung menyipit karena kesal, "_In your dream_."

"_Hey I got a very beau—_Aw!" Obito mengusap lengannya karena pintu ruangan Kakashi mendadak terbuka dari luar. Tadinya ia mau menghardik siapapun yang berani membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuk, namun urung melihat siapa yang ada di baliknya, "ah, kau ternyata. Bikin kaget saja.."

"Apa aku mengenaimu?" senyuman tak enak ia berikan pada Obito, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Uchiha muda itu, "maaf kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin menginformasikan, kalian bisa pakai Griffin untuk penerbangan ke Nagasaki." pria muda berambut coklat dikuncir itu memberikan beberapa lembar surat, "asal jangan lupa tanda tangani berkas ini dan serahkan ke bagian perizinan sebelum jam dua."

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti sementara Obito menyambar berkas yang disodorkan padanya, "Terima kasih banyak, Iruka-kun. Kau sangat membantu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Iruka tadi mengangguk, "Senang bisa membantu. Sebaiknya kalian cek keadaannya, kalau tidak salah bahan bakarnya tidak penuh. Tapi selain itu sih, keadaannya baik-baik saja." jelas Iruka, "dan tidak ada helikopter kembali dengan sebelah baling-baling atau hilang pintunya." sedikit nada ancaman, namun hanya main-main tentunya. Sekretaris dari devisi perawatan yang satu ini memang disiplin.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan segera ke lapangan." Kakashi menjawab dengan nada santai namun tetap berwibawa, "omong-omong, apa kabar Shizune?"

"Baik, kurasa ia sudah bisa kembali ke rumah hari ini." jawab Iruka dengan wajah berseri, mengingat istrinya yang baru beberapa hari lalu melahirkan seorang bayi lelaki, "orang tua Shizune sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan pohon Natal, jadi aku juga akan pulang lebih awal."

Obito mengangguk setuju, "Kalau begitu, salam buat chibi-Umino."

"Akan kusampaikan." Iruka tersenyum pada kedua atasannya itu—yah, walau berbeda divisi, sih. Pemuda itu mundur dan melambaikan tangan, "aku mohon diri dulu. Sampai berjumpa dua hari lagi dan... _Happy Holiday_."

"_Happy Holiday for you too_." Obito dan Kakashi membalas—bedanya Kakashi hanya menyerupai bisikan semetara Obito menjawab cukup lantang. Si rambut hitam kini berkacak pinggang dan menatap Kakashi yang masih duduk di sofa.

"_Get your ass off, scarecrow_." ujar Obito, "aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke Uchiha Mansion dan menyerahkan kotak ini pada Rin." dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak merah kecil berisi cincin berlian dan memperhatikan isinya untuk entah keberapa kali dalam hari ini, "apa kau pikir, ada wanita yang akan menolak lamaran di malam Natal?"

Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Tergantung wanita mana yang kau maksud." ucapnya sambil berlalu dan menyambar jaket yang tergantung di dekat meja kerjanya. Kakashi mengisyaratkan agar Obito segera mengikutinya dan menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan si Uchiha yang geleng-geleng kepala tidak mengerti.

"Kalau keajaiban Natal itu memang ada, kuharap Bunda Maria mengutus satu saja perempuan yang bisa tahan dengan isi kepalanya itu.."

.

"Kita dalam masalah, kau tahu?"

Kakashi mengangguk dan menelan ludah.

"Kita sedang dalam masalah besar, dan aku memang tak ingin membuat masalah dengan orang yang punya banyak masalah sepertimu, Kakashi, tapi aku serius—kita mendapat masalah baru." Obito mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit panik, "kali ini kita kehilangan radar."

Kemudi di tangannya yang gemetar dan berpeluh. Kakashi mengatur nafasnya, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu maka koordinasi otaknya akan sedikit lebih baik.

"Hei, aku terlalu tampan untuk mati hari ini, oke?"

"Kau sempat memikirkan hal itu?" Kakashi tak habis pikir, dan kali ini perhatiannya teralih pada Obito yang menatapnya dengan raut serius, "oke, kehilangan radar adalah masalah baru.." ucapnya, masih mencoba tenang, "..dan besar."

Obito melihat Kakashi kembali konsentrasi pada kemudi, walau ia tahu sebenarnya mereka sedang tidak menuju kemana-mana. Satu jam lalu, cuaca tidak terlalu buruk dan masih dalam ambang batas aman untuk terbang. Dengan pengawalan Sarutobi Asuma yang masih berada di ruang kontrol dan siap menuntun mereka lewat radio, Kakashi dan Obito memutuskan pulang saat itu juga. Semua memang baik-baik saja, awalnya, sampai lima menit lalu. Kalau mereka percaya dengan keberadaan wanita salju, maka sudah bisa dipastikan wanita itu sedang PMS.

"Ka—zzz—kau—zzzz—bisa mend—zzz" suara Asuma tak lebih dari radio rusak yang siap putus kapan saja, "kau—zz—ada—zzzzzz—posis—zzzz"

Obito meringis, "Sepertinya kita tidak ditakdirkan pulang untuk Natal.." desisnya dengan nada sedikit putus asa. Maaf, sedikit? Dilihat dari mimik wajahnya, Obito seakan sudah siap kalau tamparan angin bersalju menghempaskan helikopter yang kini dikemudikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Asuma? Kau dengar aku?" dengan sebelah tangannya, Kakashi menyambar mikrofon radio dan bicara dengan nada sedikit panik, "ulangi kalimatmu, aku tak bisa mendengar! Ganti."

Lama tak terdengar jawaban, Obito kini menghempaskan belakang kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Kakashi masih mencoba mengontak markas mereka, dan..

"Ka—zzz—de—zzzzzzz—shi, ter—zzzzzzz—arah—zzzzzz—janga—zzzzzzzzzz.."

dan hubungan pun terputus sama sekali.

"_Crap_!" frustasi, pemuda itu membanting mikrofon di tangan kirinya dan kembali memegang kemudi. Mereka melayang cukup tinggi tanpa berani maju maupun mundur. Bertahan pada posisi begitu saja, arah helikopter sudah tidak jelas lagi karena angin berkecepatan tinggi mengacaukan direksi mereka. Ya, angin bersalju itu seperti berputar dan menerbangkan serpihan es sehingga mereka nyaris tak bisa melihat apapun yang ada dua meter di depan mereka. Apalagi puluhan meter di bawah, mendarat sekarang sangat-sangat beresiko.

Obito baru satu kali terjebak dalam badai sehebat ini.

"Jangan apa, katanya?" si rambut hitam bertanya. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan tatapannya kosong, "kalau ia melarang kencing di dalam sini, aku sudah tahu."

Kakashi menghela nafas, menatap cemas pada rekanannya, "Kita akan sampai pada tujuan, oke? Berhentilah bersikap pesimis begitu." oh baiklah. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak yakin akan apa yang dikatakannya, "ini _hanya_ badai salju."

Obito terkekeh pahit, "Terima kasih, kau membuatku sedikit tenang karena menggunakan kata _hanya_." balasan sinis dan putus asa dilontarkannya.

"Boleh aku jujur? Kau sama sekali tidak membantu dengan komentar sinismu." Kakashi mendengus, lama-lama merasa kesal. Nada suaranya meninggi akibat tamparan angin yang sungguh berisik.

"Oh, begitu? Katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa berguna." Obito menoleh pada sahabatnya, "_you wanna me singin 'Silent Night' or 'White Christmas'_?" dan pandangan itu kembali ke langit-langit helikopter, "inikah akhir dari seorang tim penyelamat? Tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri? _Don't you think it's funny?_"

"_Stop whining, big ass. It'll help a lot_." ujar Kakashi cepat, "atau coba pikirkan bagaimana cara kita keluar dari pusaran maut ini."

"Oke, ingatkan padaku kalau-kalau ada buku panduan 'Bagaimana Keluar dari Badai Salju Hebat Dalam Lima Menit' ketika kita masih di akademi."

Kakashi memutar bola matanya. Jujur, kondisi begini sudah cukup membuatnya ingin bunuh diri saja ketibang membayangkan mati kedinginan atau hangus di dalam helikopter yang jatuh lalu meledak. Bahan bakar makin menipis. Rencana B berupa kembali ke markas sudah pasti dicoret karena mereka jauh lebih dekat dengan tujuan. Namun terlalu lama mengambang tanpa arah begini, bisa-bisa Nagasaki pun tak bisa mereka capai. Ditambah dengan matinya seluruh alat komunikasi karena buruknya sinyal. Bonus, radar sudah tak mampu mendeteksi keberadaan mereka.

Adakah tanggal yang lebih buruk dari 24 Desember?

"_Guess what_?"

"_What_?"

Obito menghela nafas, "_I'm hungry. No. I'm starving._" ucapnya jujur, "menurutmu, lebih baik mati kedinginan, atau mati kelaparan?"

"Bagaimana dengan mati kehabisan nafas karena aku siap menyumpal mulut jandamu itu, Obito?" balas Kakashi tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali. Beruntung ia selalu memiliki kesabaran cadangan kalau berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Santa Klaus tidak lewat sini, ya? Ha, seharusnya dia mencoba banyak trayek dan tidak hanya lewat Amerika saja. Siapa tahu kita dibolehkan menumpang di kereta dengan dua belas rusanya itu.."

"Obito, _stop it_."

"..dan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat, disambut dengan secangkir coklat hangat dan ayam panggang isi lentil, merayakan misa bersama keponakan kecilku.."

"Obito, _I really mean it, stop it_."

"..atau kalau memang tak boleh, aku hanya ingin menitipkan cincinku untuk Rin dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku ingin menikahinya.."

"OBITO!"

"_Big men?_"

Perdebatan antara Obito dan Kakashi—ralat, akan jauh lebih cocok bila dikategorikan sebagai curahan hati—mendadak benar-benar berhenti. Pesimisme Obito kini berganti dengan rasa terkejut, begitu juga dengan kedongkolan Kakashi yang digantikan dengan belalakan mata. Mereka otomatis melihat ke kanan, kiri, keluar, bahkan ke belakang mereka untuk memastikan asal suara ketiga yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan. Bukankah mereka hanya ada berdua di dalam helikopter itu? Lalu, suara wanita dari mana itu?

Ngeri, dua pemuda tersebut berpandangan dan saling membagi tatapan horor.

"Kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau menguasai suara perut, Kakashi."

"Karena kau tahu aku tak pernah menguasainya, Obito."

"Jadi.. Suara siapa tadi? Jangan bilang kau pernah punya _affair_ dengan wanita salju dan sekarang dia ada di sini untuk meminta kau mempertanggungjawabkan kehebatanmu di atas ranjang!"

Kakashi menatap tajam pada Obito, "_Geez, _kau benar-benar butuh obat penenang."

"Aku disini, tuan-tuan penyelamat nyawa manusia, aku disini." suara sopran itu memanggil, membuat Kakashi dan Obito menoleh ke arah radio yang barusan sudah mendapat vonis tidak dapat berhubungan dengan jaringan manapun. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka berpandangan.

"Ruang kontrol markas kita dikuasai wanita salju?" Obito bertanya dengan muka bodoh pada Kakashi, yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan tatapan tajam seorang Hatake.

Tawa renyah terdengar dari _speaker_ radio tersebut, membuat perhatian kedua pilot muda itu kembali, "Hatake-san, Uchiha-san, terlalu buruk kalian melupakan suaraku." jeda beberapa detik, "Yuuhi Kurenai, dari kesatuan dokter Angkatan Darat."

Kakashi dan Obito melongo sambil memandangi _speaker _itu, namun si rambut perak memiliki refleks lebih cepat. Segera ia sambar mikrofon dan berbicara dengan wanita di ujung sana, "Yuuhi-san? Bagaimana Anda bisa menghubungi kami? Tunggu.. Bagaimana bisa Anda berada di markas Angkatan Udara?"

"_Geez, she's now stalking you_." Obito berkomentar.

"Kita bicarakan hal itu nanti. Aku di sini untuk membawa kalian keluar dari badai ini." suara Kurenai begitu jernih, seakan mereka sedang berbicara langsung. Tidak ada gangguan jaringan sama sekali seperti apa yang terjadi ketika Asuma menghubingi mereka. Suara itu bagaikan... Suara malaikat, "aku hanya meminta satu hal pada kalian. Apapun yang terjadi, ikuti petunjukku, oke?"

Hening. Kakashi dan Obito menelan ludah.

"Percaya padaku."

Obito mengangguk, "Apapun."

"Baiklah." Kakashi menenangkan dirinya. Setidaknya Obito juga mendengar suara yang sama, jadi coret kemungkinan kalau ia berhalusinasi, "kami percaya padamu. Jadi.. Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"

Suara hela nafas, "Dengar, arah kalian sudah kacau. Sekarang kalian menghadap utara, putar arah helikopter sejauh dua puluh dua derajat searah jarum jam. Memang tidak lurus sampai tujuan, tapi setidaknya kalian tidak melawan arah angin." Kurenai memberikan jeda pada instruksinya, "dan omong-omong, kalian melayang terlalu rendah. Di depan kalian ada banyak cemara dan pinus. Tinggikan posisi sekitar sepuluh meter dan terbanglah dengan kecepatan 800mph."

"Begitu.." Kakashi mengangguk mengerti dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kurenai dengan perasaan campur aduk. Heran, bagaimana bisa wanita itu melacak keberadaan mereka. Bagaimana ia bisa memberikan petunjuk sebegitu akuratnya. Bagaimana ia mampu menghubungi mereka dengan suara yang begitu bening. Bagaimana seorang dokter mengetahui seluk beluk pegunungan ini tanpa melihatnya secara langsung? Berbagai macam pertanyaan menyerbu benak Kakashi, namun tidak mengurangi kewaspadaannya dalam mengontrol helikopter tersebut.

Namun... Sungguh, yang Kurenai katakan sama sekali bukan prakiraan, apalagi ramalan. Andai Kakashi terlambat menaikkan posisi helikopter, sudah pasti mereka akan tersangkut pucuk-pucuk cemara. Kakashi memang tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya, namun rasanya mengemudi menjadi ringan karena tidak melawan kekuatan angin. Obito sendiri kini sudah tidak banyak berkomentar, hanya diam dan berdoa sambil menggenggam erat kotak cincin di dalam saku celananya. Selang beberapa menit, cuaca sedikit bersahabat.

"Kau bisa meningkatkan kecepatan, Hatake-san." suara Kurenai kembali terdengar.

Dan berbagai instruksi kembali terdengar, bagaikan menuntun seseorang yang sedang berjuang untuk keluar dari labirin. Panduan demi panduan Kakashi ikuti, dengan Obito yang sesekali membantu untuk memonitor keadaan di luar. Mereka cukup menguasai daerah ini, memang, tapi lain ceritanya setelah kekacauan arah pasca pusaran dan badai salju barusan. Kurenai terus membimbing dengan sabar, Kakashi berkonsentrasi, sampai akhirnya Obito menemukan mereka keluar dari maut.

"Oke, kita sudah keluar dari hutan pinus. Cuaca sudah membaik." lapor Obito.

Kakashi menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah."

"Turunkan helikopter kalian." komando Kurenai, "mesin sudah terlalu panas, lebih baik istirahatkan dulu sekitar setengah jam. Bahan bakar kalian juga hampir habis, tapi kurasa cukup untuk sampai ke kediaman Hatake."

Kakashi mengangguk dan merendahkan kecepatan, berkonsentrasi untuk memarkirkan alat transportasi udara tersebut. Cukup beresiko sebenarnya melakukan pendaratan dadakan di atas salju begini, namun bagaimana pun mereka sudah memaksa Griffin ini bekerja terlalu keras. Tadinya ia tenang-tenang saja, namun lagi-lagi suara Kurenai menginterupsi, "Hatake-san! Mundur! Jangan melakukan pendaratan di sana!" sedikit berteriak seakan memperingatkan, membuat Kakashi terkejut namun menuruti apa yang Kurenai perintahkan.

"Hei, ada ap—"

Kreekk.... KREEK... BRAAKKKK!!!

Kedua pasang mata itu membelalak terkejut. Sebuah pohon cemara raksasa tumbang. Menghempas bumi sampai serpihan salju dan sedikit tanah berpencaran. Kalau saja Kakashi terlambat atau mendarat di sana, sudah bisa dipastikan nama kedua pilot berpangkat tinggi itu akan terukir di monumen kepahlawanan. Batang tua cemara tersebut lebih dari cukup untuk mematahkan baling-baling sekaligus menjebol langit-langit helikopter. Kakashi menelan ludah.

"Sekarang keadaan sudah aman." lagi-lagi suara Kurenai yang membuat Kakashi tersadar, "setelah ini, terbang lurus ke arah barusan. Setengah jam lagi kalian akan sampai, kok." Kurenai tertawa kecil. Tawa yang bening dan menenangkan hati, "dan Uchiha-san. Di belakang sana ada termos berisi air panas dan beberapa bungkus makanan instant. Kuharap itu bisa membantu Anda."

Obito terdiam, "_Are you a saint_?" tanyanya, masih dalam keadaan setengah tak percaya. Lagi, tawa terdengar dari sana.

"Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu, Hatake-san." mendadak, hubungan itu kembali memburuk, "kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti."

"Tunggu!" Kakashi mendengus ketika suara dari radio tersebut kembali mendesis. Kontak mereka putus kembali dari dunia luar, namun setidaknya mereka lolos dari maut. Obito langsung melongok ke bangian belakang helikopter dan benar saja, ia menemukan cup ramen instant yang bisa memperpanjang hidupnya. Kakashi segera mendaratkan helikokpter dan membuka helm-nya, "aku masih tak percaya ini."

Obito angkat bahu, "Aku juga tak percaya aku bisa makan dalam keadaan begini." langsung ia menyambar satu cup ramen dan menyeduh isinya.

"Aku tak ingat aku pernah memberitahukan namaku." Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "bagaimana dia—"

"Kakashi!" suara yang menyentak kedua pilot itu adalah suara Asuma yang berasal dari radio. Kakashi menyambar mikrofon dengan terburu.

"Asuma! Syukurlah kau menghubungiku lagi." ucap Kakashi, "hei, bagaimana seorang dokter dari Angkatan Darat menyelinap ke ruangmu?"

Hening, "Maksud—zzz—mu?"

"Begini ya, atasanku sayang." Obito menyambar mikforon dari tangan Kakashi dan bicara dengan mulut penuh ramen, "tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita yang mengaku bernama Yuuhi Kurenai, masih ingat? Dia yang kami bawa ke rumah sakit karena patah betis? Ya, dia menghubungi kami dan menginstruksikan kami dan kami selamat dan kami sekarang sedang mengistirahatkan Griffin atau Iruka-san akan menendang pantatku karena menyiksa 'anak'nya ini." balas Uchiha cerewet itu panjang lebar.

Kakashi merebut mikforon dari tangan Obito sebelum benda itu dipenuhi potongan ramen, "Wanita itu menghubungi kami lewat radio, jadi kupikir dia berada di ruanganmu, Asuma."

Lagi-lagi ada hening yang cukup lama, "Dengar, aku—zz—kehilangan kontak dengan kalian sa—zzz—ma sekali sejak satu jam lalu. Sekarang—zzz—aku bisa melakukan ini karena badai sudah—zzz—reda." Asuma menarik nafas beberapa kali, "kukira kalian sudah—zzzz—mati karena tidak bisa meloloskan diri. Aku bersyukur kalian selamat."

"Tunggu.." Kakashi mengerenyitkan dahi, "jadi, siapa yang barusan menghubungi kami? Demi Kristus, Asuma. Kami selamat karena instruksi wanita itu."

Diam lagi, "Yang jelas, aku orang—zzz—terakhir yang berada di ruang kontrol, Kakashi, dan—zzz—aku tak pernah meninggalkan ruangan ini."

.

"_Guardian angel_, kurasa." Sakumo menyerahkan gelas berisi _cognag_ pada Kakashi dan Obito, lalu duduk di sofa untuk menikmati miliknya, "mereka bilang, setiap orang memiliki malaikat penjaganya sendiri-sendiri. Tugas mereka adalah melindungimu dengan cara-cara yang melebihi batas akal manusia."

"Paman, kurasa itu _terlalu_ melebihi batas akal." ujar Obito sambil menerima gelas dan menyeruput isinya.

Kakashi menerima gelasnya dalam diam, lalu memutar-mutarnya. Memperhatikan cairan di dalamnya membentuk pusaran kecil. Merenungi apa yang barusan menimpanya dan Obito, namun di saat yang sama mereka mendapatkan kejaiban yang benar-benar ajaib. Setelah dicek ke pihak rumah sakit, mereka tidak menerima pasien patah tulang lima hari belakangan. Dokter kepala dari Angkatan Darat pun mengaku tidak pernah memiliki bawahan bernama Yuuhi Kurenai.

Apakah ia baru mengalami pengalaman spiritual di malam kudus?

"Kurasa dia menolongmu karena keinginanmu yang sangat kuat untuk pulang. Omong-omong, bagaimana rupa wanita itu?" tanya sang ayah sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menambahkan kayu bakar ke dalam perapiannya, "cantik?"

Obito mengacungkan jempol, "Seperti malaikat."

"Mungkin memang dia benar-benar malaikat yang menyamar." Sakumo angkat bahu.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu." Obito nyengir dan menatap nakal pada Kakashi, "kukira anak tunggalmu ini akan mendapat jodoh."

Delikan tajam, "Kuharap Rin akan menolak lamaranmu."

"Oh, kau mengingatkanku pada sesuatu, Kakashi." sebelum terjadi perang kaus kaki, ada baiknya Obito segera menyelamatkan diri, "Paman, aku harus segera kembali ke mansion-ku. Selain karena aku berjanji pada Rin, aku tak mau leherku diputuskan olehnya." pemuda itu mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di lengan sofa dan beranjak ke pintu depan, "sampai jumpa besok. Semoga kami tidak terjebak badai salju lagi ketika kembali ke markas."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum hambar. Dibiarkannya sang ayah mengantarkan Obito sampai pintu depan. Sekarang, yang diinginkannya adalah ditemani dengan segelas minuman dan hangatnya perapian. Samar-samar, suara dentangan lonceng tertangkap oleh telinganya, dan bergema dalam benaknya. Kakashi beranjak, membuka gorden berwarna putih dengan detail bordir keemasan. Memandang gereja dari balik jendela ruang tengahnya. Menyaksikan Tuhan di antara salju yang turun perlahan.

Ia tak pernah mempercayai adanya keajaiban. Otaknya yang berisi logika itu menolak adanya keganjilan di luar batas kewajaran. Selama ini, Kakashi hanya mempercayai apa yang bisa ia lihat dan ia dengar. Namun bagaimana dengan kali ini, ketika keajaiban yang kata orang adalah maya, bisa ia dengar suaranya. Bisa ia lihat sosoknya. Apakah Yuuhi Kurenai adalah manusia dengan kemampuan melampaui malaikat? Ataukah memang dirinya malaikat yang menyamar jadi manusia?

Kakashi tidak mengerti. Yang ia mengerti adalah rasa damai yang kini membuat hatinya terasa sangat hangat. Sungguh nikmat rasanya bisa kembali ke rumah.

Kedamaian di bumi.

"Selamat Natal, Yuuhi Kurenai." Kakashi mendesis lirih sambil mengangkat gelasnya ke arah beludru malam, "terima kasih sudah membawaku pulang."

.

.

_**/Christmas Eve will find me/**_

_**/Where the lovelight gleams/**_

_**/I'll be home for Christmas/**_

_**/If only in my dreams/**_

.

.

Kenapa KakaKure lagi?

Nggak tau deh =A=

Jadi, siapakah Kurenai itu? Malaikat yang menyamar? Cewek stalker yang jago nyadap sana-sini? Ninja Konoha yang jago mata-mata? Anda yang memutuskan. Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan :3


End file.
